


three idiots stuck in a cabin, what will they do?

by freshpyrope



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, sir they are in love, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshpyrope/pseuds/freshpyrope
Summary: these funky little lads from the dream smp story are in love. these bitches be gay! good for them, good for them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	three idiots stuck in a cabin, what will they do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is all dsmp! characters, also sapnap is a half demon and quackity is a duck hybrid 👍 they in a cabin together

The muted sound of the small closed circuit TV that played faintly in the background gingerly, began to bring Karls attention, noticing its static stir to words of concern. His boyfriends resting sweetly on his shoulders, both exhausted and passed asleep, snoring. Today, they had spent there time out shopping, buying numerous things to keep them well feed at home and have there attentions harvested. Though, by the end of the day they got more junk foods like marshmallows and brown sugar then they got hungry-man meals and microwaveable ramen for dinner they had regularly eaten then they should have gotten the junk food, but Karl didn’t really care. He knew Sapnap had a sugar tooth, a passionate favoring for them, and preferably so did he. 

“Hello everyone! Time for your weather update on your central time for this Friday night and Saturday morning! A cold front is moving throughout the entire west and soon to hit the east side of the forests, folks!” The man on the screen pointed towards a rapid moving blob of red that’s massively taking up half the entire states. “A big rigid of high pressure is falling over, and rain and hail will be hitting south and north sides. It’ll be controlling the entirety of our weekend. The center of the high will begin at east-“ Karl had heard enough. His vacant eyes stared tiredly at the screen, his dim serene stare didn’t really comprehend what he was seeing at first. A snow storm? Blizzard? By the looks of it, it seemed bad. He had originally used the TV as white noise in the background as he enjoyed the fragrant Dorito smell off his boyfriends, almost fallen asleep with them, but he couldn’t now. He had to tell them. 

He looked over tenderly at Sapnap who was to his left, leaning his shoulder weight against Karl’s comfortably, and head backwards sleeping at the ceiling, his snoring growing loud as light drool dripped from his open mouth. Karl smiled in adoration, almost not wanting to wake him up but timidly nudged him with his open palm, “Sapnappppp..” He murmured quietly, trying to seem gentle. No response. Karl sighed, and nudged him again with his shoulder this time, “Sapnap..” He spoke harsher but not above a breath. Zero reply. Sapnap was was prone to dead sleep every time he did fall asleep, seeming to truly be departed from the rest. Quackity however, who was curled up into the entirety of Karl’s side, his nose in the crook of Karls collarbone and his wings around his waist sheepishly, was always a light sleeper. Almost having trouble sleeping every time, just so happened to be sleeping like a baby, snoring quietly with a light breath. 

“Sapnap!!!” Karl yell whispered, completely shaking him with his right hand. Sapnap was caught off guard, his snore cutting off and ended up choking on his spit. “Plgh- eh- gross..” His voice was deep, and rough. His calloused palms pushed up from the leather couch, and he wiped his mouth on his black sleeve. He kept hunched over and looked over at Karl with a soft resting glare, staring through his thick eyebrows. “What was that for...?” Sapnap asked kicking turning back to looking at the wooden floor and fixing the bandana around his head, making sure his hair his staying out of his face. “Look at the news!” pointed Karl, gesturing towards the TV. 

It had a weather man pointing at a multi colored graph of a wind and snow storm flooding across half the entire state and a few others. Sapnap rubbed his eyes from sleep, and stared annoyed at the TV. “You have to be kidding me,” Sapnap groaned, Karl shook his head, “Sapnap if I was I was kiddin’ you, I wouldn’t have woken you up from your beautiful bear hibernation after two bags of Doritos.” Sapnap snorted, staring at the bags that were still thrown messily on the TV’s stand. “Yeah, yeah..” He stood up, grabbing the two bags and walking towards the trash can in the kitchen. “What are we supposed to do?” He said, midway pouring whatever crumbs were left in the bag into his mouth and throwing the plastic into the can. “Hmm..” Karl thought calmly, keeping himself leaned back into the couch, Quackity still light snoring into his hoodie.

“Well, we can’t waste time if it’s coming in like what, 30 minutes? Do we have any fire wood?” He stared up at Sapnap, who shook his head. “Nah, we wasted it all trying to make Doritos s’mores!” Karl laughed, quickly regretting that decision. “Oh, we’re screwed..” Sapnap and him laughed awkwardly, Karl being nervous. Sapnap walked past the two on the couch and down a step towards the door, “Well, guess I’ll have to go get some then,” Sapnap huffed, grabbing a light orange puffy jacket, Karl quickly standing up but then slowly laying Quackity down on the rest of the couch, who seemed to just curl into the warmth left by the two. 

“What the honk! What are you doing??” Karl started, his face heavy with confusion. “Calm down-“ Sapnap sighed, Karl making a noise of frustration. “I’m not just letting you go outside when it’s a snow storm Sap!” Karl argued, he had been putting up with Sapnap’s recklessness for ages. Constantly putting himself in situations where he does all the work and almost gets himself killed, he was sick of watching his boyfriend do this to himself and think that it’s okay. “Just stay here, we can find some sticks or something..” Karl urged, and Sapnap huffed. “Karl.. Babe..” Sapnap had put on black mittens, and held Karls face in them and stared up towards the slightly taller male. “I promise I’ll be okay, I’ll just snag a few oak logs down the stream.” Sapnap gave a warm smile to Karl, who couldn’t reciprocate. “Promise?” “Promise.”

Karl wasn’t convinced, instead he worryingly watched his lover shuffle through the snow from the window. He didn’t want to argue with him, he didn’t feel like fighting, especially on there break down in the cabin. Rather he watched helplessly. He turned toward Quackity, who began shivering lightly in his sleep. His wings twitching and curling around his shoulders. Karl sighed lovingly, breaking away from his worried mood to confront his other lover. He sat next to his head and lightly shook at his waist, “Quacky...” He whispered, he grumbled, shifting slightly and moving his head into Karls lap and pulling his legs to his chest. “Hi..” Karl said in a low voice, his face charmed. “Its cold...” Quackity whined, pulling himself more in Karls lap. “Yeah- I know, it’s because there’s a snow storm, Q.” Karl said, pulling the hair out of his lovers face. His drowsy face scrunched up, and pull himself up out his lap. “Wait? Actually??” He said half way through a yawn and popped his wings, stretching them fully. Karl lightly pulled his fingers through Quackitys wing, a sick feeling reverberating in his stomach. His mind pulling away from Quackitys question. It was until he felt the feathers beneath his fingers move away and rather a warm face radiating onto his cold one. His eyes glossy, and unfocused.

“Karl?? Karl you there?” Quackity called, “Huh...? Wh- oh, hey-“ “Are you okay? You sound like shit.” Quackity brought his hands over Karls shoulder, looking almost eye level to him sense Karls slouching. “Yeah- yeah sorry! I was getting worried about Sapnap..” Karl began, looking away from Quackitys eyes. “Wheres Sapnap?? Is he okay?” Karl shook his head, “He went out to get oak wood because we’re out but! I’m so worried I should have stopped him, Quackity..” Karl curled over and Quackity wrapped his arms around karl quickly and held him into his shoulder. “Karl, it’s not your fault for his dumbass-ness...” Quackity rubbed slow circles in his back. “We’ll just call the owner to send some supplies over, and we can just use up what we have left before the power goes out and-“ 

A loud thud hit the door, scaring both Quackity and Karl. Karls long structure arose from Quackitys neck and stared wide eye’d at the door. The door opened finally, and it revealed a snow covered Sapnap. Head to toe, his hair had white blizzard debris everywhere and he had his arms in his jacket. Not able to open his eyes he shuffled into the house, slamming the door shut from the snow falling in. Quackity and Karl sprinted towards him, and began helping him further inside. “Sapnap! What the fuck happened to you??” Quackity asked urgently shoving him towards the couch, “T- The snow- th- that’s what!” He trembled over his words, his teeth clattering against the roof of his mouth. “Here, Quackity unzip his jacket and help him get his clothes off- I’ll grab something warmer..” Karl urged, running off to their shared room. 

Quackity started unzipping his jacket, “I need you to raise your arms, babe-“ Sapnap only nodded, and pulled his arms up. Quackity took off the jacket and pulled the shirt over his head. His chest hair was soaked with melted snow, and quickly grabbed a towel from the kitchen. “Here, do you need me to help rub you off?” Sapnap nodded again, leaning into Quackity touch. He rubbed his chest, stomach, back. As he began helping him get the soaking pants off, Karl came back. “Is he okay?” He whispered to Quackity, handing him the extra clothes. “He hasn’t said a thing..” Both Quackity and Karl shared a frown as Sapnap shuffled into the bathroom, pulling the clothes over his body and wiping off any snow left in his hair. 

“God damn it! Why the fuck would he do something like this?” Quackity shouted, Karl shrugged, his eyes staying stagnant to the door. “I tried to stop him, hopefully we’ll be okay though,” Karl said, sounding dreary. Quackity noticed, and tried to shift his tone. “Uh- Hey!” Quackity stood in front of Karl, rather short. “It’s okay!” He rested his hands on Karls crossed arms. “We can just talk to him, and figure out what to do. Everything’s okay, Karl.” Quackity spoke reassuringly, and when he did his voice was extremely charming and sweet, Karl instantly began giggling and leaned into Quackity. “God, I love you..” Karl muttered into Quackitys hair, Quackity blushed and inhaled Karls pungent goofy smell. “Love ya’ too, hot stuffs!” Karl giggled more, wrapped his arms around Quackity sweetly. When they heard the door open, they quickly sprinted over to there hopefully dry lover. 

“Are you okay??” Karl asked concerned, almost bouncing in place. “I’m so sorry I let you go out Sapnap, I hope your oka-“ Karl spoke nervously fast, and Sapnap just chuckled, patting Karl softly on the head. “It’s okay, it’s okay! I’m sorry Karl. I- i shouldn’t have done something that fuckin’ stupid.” He cursed, smiling. “I’m good now though. Hairs a bit greasy and I’m like, cold? But sweating.. not gonna’ lie It’s kinda weird champ.” Quackity laughed, “Okay default settings.” Sapnap rolled his eye and shoved him lightly, “Literally I’d rather you call me a slur!” They all laughed. Karl chimed in, “Straggot!” They all bursted out laughing. 

They all were in the kitchen, Sapnap leaned against the counter on his stomach, Quackity leaned against it on his back, and Karl who was sitting up on the table. “I can’t believe you guys called me a straggot, I’m literally bisexual.” They both giggled, “That’s why it’s funny, dumbass.” Quackity said, laughing more. They all erupted into more fits of giggles, and then a strong realization hit Sapnap. “Yo! Guys, I have like the coolest idea.” Quackity and Karl peaked over and looked over towards him, curiously. “Whats up?” Karl asked. “I was thinking, we should like, take a bath together! That way we don’t waste to much water taking individual bathes and use the power that we have left!” Karl and Quackitys eyes instantly lit up, “YOOO! That idea is so fucking pog!” Quackity yelled, Karl quickly hopping off of the counter and Quackity following after him towards the bathroom.

Quackity was the first to started taking his shirt off, quickly glancing at the other two, “Can one of you guys help me with my wings??” Sapnap nodded, “Always do, dear.” Quackity giggled, blushing and turning towards the sink as he began taking off his beanie and pants. His skin was littered with soft freckles and stretch marks starting around his hips. Karl started the water warm, the drain plugged in already. His hand drifted over the small puddle pooling into the tub, “I haven’t taken a bath sense like, I was a kid??? I forgot how much fun these are, yo.” His hoodie sleeve soaked slightly in the water, and he cringed at the texture it became. “Sam always gave me them to help with my wings!” Quackity chirped excitedly, “They’re basically almost necessary for avians.” He commented, basically naked compared to the other two. 

“Quackity in the water with a fat ass, what crimes will he commit-“ Sapnap laughed, Quackity are sitting on the edge of the water that was still filling up. “Why are you already in it??” Karl asked with a curious smile, pulling the sweater from over his head and then the tank top below it, “You guys don’t sit in the water and wait for it to pour in??” They both shook there head at their weird bird boyfriend, Quackity rolled his eyes and flipped them off, the tips of his wings flipping in the water. “Fuck ya’ll, i’m hot ass shit!” He bellowed, Karl giggling and hopping into it when it was almost all the way full with warm boiling water. 

“Eww! This water is dog water..” He said, cringing at the sudden warm sensation on his naturally cold skin, he shivered underneath the water. Sapnap basically threw himself in, splashing water from the tub onto the white tiled floor, causing all three of them to laugh. Sapnap laid back his head into the water, and Quackity moved his fingers through his hair as he leaned back into his touch, Karl giggling and grabbing bubbled soap. He squeezed it into the warm water and put a bit of it on his mouth, the two looked at him tired and confused. “Why are you eating it, dumbass??” Quackity spat, his wings ruffling underneath the water of the large tub. “Watch this!” Karl said with the, supposedly now edible soap on his lips like chapstick. He formed an ‘O’ of his mouth and quickly started creating bubbles from his mouth into the air, some of them popping early because he kept giggling non stop, his face blushing in excitement. 

Sapnap and Quackity watched with an amused expression, Sapnap laughing and popping a few with him. “Is this what you’d do when you get bored??” Quackity asked calmly, chuckling along with them as he continued pulling his fingers through Sapnaps scalp. His breathing was tranquil, and Sapnap’s body leaning into his, his body lightly falling and rising against his chest. “Yeah! It was my favorite thing as a kid,” Karl exclaimed, Sapnap snorted. “That’s lame- here hold on..” Sapnap sat up for Quackity, causing him to whine a little at the loss of weight on his chest. “What I would do is I would like, play with my knee caps as if they were people!” Sapnap said, his knee caps slowly poking out of the soapy lazy water, Karl laughed. “I did that too!!” He pulled his kneecaps up from water, and wiggled them underneath the water. Sapnap and Karl bumped there knees together, both giggling together.

Quackity squinted at them, confused. “This is gonna’ sound cheesy, but when I was younger I just played with rubber ducks in the water??” Karl and Sapnap shot a look towards him, an adoring glare. They both awed with glimmering eyes at them. “That’s so cute!” They yelled in unison. “And super on brand for you, feathers!” Karl said, giggling, covering his mouth with his hands. Sapnap nodded, agreeing. “I’m glad we all have random things we did to have fun in the water as kids, because if we didn’t I would break up with ya’ll-“ Sapnap wheezed, Quackity quickly splashing water onto his horned boyfriend, “Shut the fuck up haha!!” Karl disagreed, shaking his head. “He has a point, Q! If we weren’t as cool as we all personally were we wouldn’t be as cool as a combo.” Quackity rolled his eyes, “Sure... sure. Can one of you guys help me with my wings now, please?” Quackity whined, bored of his boyfriends antics.

They all shifted places Quackity now sitting in front of Sapnap who was running his fingers softly into his golden wings, that knelt into his touch with the soft soap gliding through his muscles. Karl on the other hand was behind Sapnap, braiding his long mullet and playing with it in his fingers. Quackity let out trill noises roll up his throat in avian happiness, chirping a soft melody of pleasure to the content and affection being giving to his wings. Sapnap was naturally warm, not being able to last well in the cold, so his warm palms brushing gently in his feathers and taking well thought out care to his feathers made him melt. His wings ruffled and flapped when Sapnap’s hands touched a sensitive area on his wings, causing Karl to giggle and play with his hair more. “Sapnap, your hair is so beautiful! I’m jealous.” Quackity chirped in agreement to Karl, “He needs to dye it again, definitely.” Sapnap rolled his eyes at the two, biting his tongue lightly, focusing completely on Quackitys soft feathers. “I’ll dye my hair the day Quackity agrees to buy the cat ears headband.” The horned half-demon chuckled. Quackity sighed tiredly, “Never happening!” He complained, causing Sapnap to chuckle. “Never dying my hair again then!” He said with a breathy laugh, steaming practically coming from up his throat. Karl sighed quietly from behind the two, “I’m just gonna buy blonde and orange hair dye and cat ears at a Hot Topic while you guys aren’t looking then, fuckers.” 

-

Sapnap slowly pulled up from the water standing above the two, “Alright assholes, cmere’!” Sapnap said, holding both his hands out and helping the other two up, Quackity stretched his wet wings, “Okay, now what?” Karl shrugged, “Wanna’ wash each other’s hair under the water?” He asked awkwardly, the other two nodded in excitement. Quackity laughed, clapping his hands together in excitedly. “Oh my gawd’! You’re so romantic, Karl..!” He cupped his own face in his hands, making a fake swoon face, causing the other two to burst into fits of laughter. “Shut up! You’re literally short? Grow? Zero PR? Earnings check? Zero earnings?” Quackity groaned loudly, they all began laughing at each other. 

Karl unplugged the drain, and the water that went up to there legs slowly began twirling down the drain slowly. He threw the cork onto the ground, causing it to make a loud clank against the floor. Karl flinched, causing the rest of them to as well. “Oops!! Sorry.. I didn’t know it be that loud.” He giggled nervously, covering his face with his hand. The other two laughed, Sapnap turning on the overhead faucet and it began falling over his head. “Ah- COLD-“ Sapnap slipped back slightly, and fell into Quackity who grunted to his weight. Karl held onto both of them with his arms to make sure neither of them fell over, “Are you guys okay, haha???” Karl laughed, keeping them steady. Sapnap stood up from Quackity, who’s wing wrapped around him protectively. “Yeah, we’re- well, i’m fine. You good, Q?” Quackity sighed, shrugging dramatically and lifting himself up from the back end of the tub a little, “Yeah- yeah, who’s washing who first? I can get Karls hair and then Karl can get yours, Sapnap!” Quackity said, looking up at the two. Karl nodded eagerly, quickly grabbing the soap and conditioner. 

As in order, Quackity washed karls hair, Karl washed Sapnap, and they both took turns with the soap and conditioner playing with Quackitys silk hair. The long shower filled the brim of the bathroom with steam, and Quackity could barely see his reflection til he took his beanie, and wiped it down like it was a towel. “Blegh, gross,” Quackity commented, grabbing a light blue towel and wrapping it around his shoulders and wings, it fell down too his ankles. Sapnap on the other hand tied towel around his waist, and had already took a shorter one and rubbed out his hair. Karl rather, held the towel carefully with his arms above his chest, shaking his hair lazily like some kind of dog and getting water on the two. “Hey!” Sapnap and Quackity held in unison, Karl just giggling more. They all walked together out the bathroom, Quackity having to spend the most time drying off with his wings. 

As the three walked past the kitchen, suddenly, the lights flickered off, and a heavy breeze hit the house with a hollowing wind. It sounded like a woman screaming. Karl and Quackity screamed, both of them quickly hiding behind Sapnap, who only gasped quietly. “Jesus, it’s freezing!” He barked, caught of guard. “Good thing we took that shower in time,” Quackity commented, frowning towards the window. Karl quickly grabbed the two and sprinted down the wooden floor. There foot steps hit against it abruptly, its cold temperature sending shivers through the three as the gray aura of the room failed to help. The house was creepy, and as if with the lights out and the only light source caused by the heavy snow outside that seemed to be piling higher and higher only made it more frigid would help there situation. Karl slammed the door of the room closed, and they huddled towards the white bed sheets, Quackity quickly grabbing clothes out of the large dresser next to them, all long sleeved sweaters and sweat pants. He threw them towards them. “God fucking hell-“ Sapnap cursed, throwing the to towel to the side and quickly huddling his chubby self into the warm clothes. Karl and Quackity follow, and all shuffle together on the bed.

“This fucking sucks!” Quackity cursed, he was laying in the middle, his wings cradling his lovers. Sapnap nodded, shoving his head deeper into the crook of Quackitys neck and pulling the covers further up his shoulders. “Why now off all daysssss.......” Sapnap groaned, completely enveloping himself in the other. Karl merely laid his head on top of Quackity’s, using his hair for comfort. “For real, now I just feel stupid wasting the wood on Doritos s’mores..” Karl frowned, pulling his hoodie over his head. Quackity shook his head, “Guys, the Doritos idea was fucking brilliant don’t berate yourselves over it!” Quackity chirped, his wings already began shivering, sensitive hollow bones to the cold chill pulling through the air. “Lets just.. try to go to sleep and hopefully, tomorrow everything will be fine..” Quackity spoke calmly, hugging his lovers closer towards him. 

“Everything’s going to be okay?” Karl asked, his eyes falling drowsy to the soft vanilla smell of Quackitys hair. Quackity nodded, cuddling his head further towards his boys, “Everything, will be okay.”


End file.
